


Sound Asleep

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, femslashfeb2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Faybelle realizes her love for Briar too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 2 - Asleep

What had she done? Oh Grimm, what had she _done_? Faybelle fluttered over to Briar hesitantly, grabbing her hand to stem the flow of blood from her finger. She hadn’t expected for it to be so… quick. Briar had just walked in, seen the spindle, approached it, then dropped to the floor, sound asleep. Everything that had taken years to come to fruition was over in just two minutes.

A hundred years…. could Faybelle wait that long? Would she even be _alive_ for that long? A sting of regret she hadn’t expected pricked her on the inside. It was what she’d always wanted. To be the evil fairy. Fulfill her mother’s legacy. But now that it was here… now that it was so _real_ … she’d expected that she would be happier. She would have thought she’d be laughing over Briar’s body, not focusing on her soft hair… her perfect princess lips…

Which would one day be kissed by a _prince_ , Faybelle reminded herself, and not by her. She’d just condemned Briar to a century long sleep. It was just wrong to be fantasizing over her now. Any hopes she’d ever had about Briar not viewing her as entirely evil, about Briar caressing her cheek, Briar leaning in with those perfect lips... all of those were gone now. Even if Faybelle lived long enough to see Briar awake again, she’d done something completely unforgivable.

Cradling Briar in her arms, Faybelle flew her to the bed inlaid with roses that she’d put together earlier and tucked her into the sheets. She spread her hair out across the pillow perfectly. She patched up Briar’s finger with gauze to stop the bleeding. Then, destiny fulfilled, Faybelle forced herself to fly away before she fooled herself with one last hope that if she leaned in and pressed her lips against Briar’s, the girl might just wake up.


End file.
